Shur'tugal Interview
by GoodKnight Studios
Summary: An Interview of Eragon and Spheria, where we delve into the personal views of the Dragon and rider.


**Sup, so I wrote this years ago and saw it in My docs and thought "Eh, what the hell"**

* * *

Brisingr (Interview)

_Italics= Thought speak_

Interview

**Cabe GoodKnight: **Here I stand, with Eragon Shadeslayer and Dragon Saphira Bjartskular to Inquire of their experiences in fighting Galbatorix's empire, you may greet the readers.

**Eragon Bromsson: (atop Saphira, Eragon shifts uneasily, visibly confused)**Hello, where am I, and what am I doing here?

**Cabe GoodKnight: **Oh, you reside on Earth and you're here so I can ask you a few questions, then I will send you back to Alagaësia.

**Eragon Shadeslayer:(Gripping the hilt of Brisingr) **you're crazy!

**Saphira Brightscales:(Growling) **_Shall I roast him?_

**Cabe GoodKnight: ** Hold, noble Shur'tugal, I have only brought you here to satisfy the Questions burning in the mind of myself and many others.

**Saphira:(laying down, with a gleam of approval in her eyes) **_Very- _

**Eragon:**-well, proceed.

**Cabe GoodKnight: **Great, First question. Eragon, when you and Saphira are as one, you speak as one, fight as one, and so on, there is little distinction between the two of you, save for the physical, how do you separate?

**Eragon:**we simply-

**Saphira:-**_Will our-_

**Eragon:**-consciences to-

**Saphira:-**_return as they were_

**Cabe GoodKnight: **That's a headache, please don't do that.

**Eragon: **do-

**Saphira-**_What?_

**Cabe GoodKnight: **Talk as one, anyway next question! Saphira, you often jest that you have no qualms with eating humans and Eragon has always expressed an very profound sense of disgust at that, would you actually eat a human?

**Saphira: **_I am pondering it now._

**Cabe GoodKnight:**...Um…

**Saphira:** _I joke hatchling, I physically cannot eat a human as it disgusts Eragon and I share his disgusts._

**Cabe GoodKnight:** Why, then when he swore off meat, did you not stop eating of it?

**Eragon: **I was not-

**Saphira:**_-Disgusted at the _

**Eragon:-**Consumption of-

**Saphira:-**_Mea-_

**Cabe GoodKnight: **only Saphira please

**Eragon: **Sorry.

**Saphira:**_He was not disgusted at the consumption of meat, he just could not bring himself to eat the flesh of something that he had shared thoughts with, where as I had no problems with it, nor should I have._

**Cabe GoodKnight: **Thus bringing us to my fourth question! When you reach out and connect with the consciousness of the life around you, you are aware of every thought and emotion coming from even the tiniest forms of life, can you influence those thoughts and emotions as you would a human who was not guarding their mind?

**Eragon:** I suppose I could, though I have sworn never to take that energy 'less the need be dire, I have never thought to manipulate the thoughts and actions of those beings.

**Cabe GoodKnight: **Influencing thoughts and actions sounds like the power of a god…

**Eragon: **I have made it very clear that I do not wish to hold my power over people

**Cabe GoodKnight: **I know, I know, but you do have these powers and yet you use them only for the good of others, constantly baffling your companions who, most times, are hundreds of years older than you. So tell me, where did you get your beguiling sense of morality?

**Eragon: **I assume it was from my father and mother, but I'm not really sure.

**Cabe GoodKnight: **Alright then, let's continue. Saphira, you often rage at Eragon for getting himself in trouble, as he did when he went off on his own in the empire, why do you do so when you know that he can easily defeat all but the strongest of foes in combat?

**Saphira:** _He is my partner-in-mind-and-soul; if he is hurt, so am I, so it is natural for me to worry _

_for him, even when I know that he is perfectly alright._

**Cabe GoodKnight:** Eragon, when you fought the Ra'zac at Helgrind you decided to stay behind due to a multitude of reasons, one of which was to find any secrets left in the rooms of the gates of death, what did you expect to find?

**Eragon: **not much, honestly, maybe some parchments containing a few word from the ancient language.

**Cabe GoodKnight:** ah, well then, not much there I suppose. Alright seventh question…

**Saphira:** _How much more of this must we endure young one?_

**Cabe GoodKnight: **Not much, just a few more questions.

**Saphira:** _Alright, thank you _

**Cabe GoodKnight: **you're quite welcome, any way Saphira, the Eldunarí within the chest of a dragon is quite powerful and if the need arose, or you grow large and old, you would disgorge it from your body and create a link where any who was holding it could divulge your thoughts from even the furthest distance and should your body die you shall live on through it. How do you feel about living forever, even if your rider dies?

**Saphira:**(Growling) _I would hunt you down for mentioning that it could happen, and then devote myself to helping the varden and the people of Alagaesia._

**Cabe GoodKnight:** Alrighty then. Next question! Eragon, you were named after the first rider and are the first rider of your era, your mother, Selena, must have had some sort of insight on this. what do you believe was her reasoning behind this?

**Eragon:** I have never was clear on that, but when Angala fortolde her future maybe she told of my birth leading her to name me that way.

**Cabe GoodKnight:** ah, that makes sense. Well next question, Eragon how did you feel when you laid eyes on the finished sword that you made?

**Eragon: **I felt as though a need had been met and that I finally, well it's really hard to explain how I felt.

**Cabe GoodKnight: **ah, I see. Well final question…

**Eragon/Saphira: **_at last._

**Cabe GoodKnight: **well, you don't have to sound so excited about it. Saphira, the last of your kind that is free, should the last egg hatch and the dragon inside be a fit match for you, you shall become the mother of your race, how do you feel about that.

**Saphira:** _I am overjoyed at the possibility, and hope that one day it happens._

**Cabe GoodKnight: **Thank you for your time, and I hope it works out for you.


End file.
